


I Am Your Blade

by cosmicmon



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), i was going to use a longer summary but it was too pretentious, it is what it is babey, whaler please go to therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmon/pseuds/cosmicmon
Summary: short study of an OC and how their brain works





	I Am Your Blade

They are standing before Daud, alone. They may have some blood on their gear; he is looking at them with vague apprehension and something is dripping from their gloves. It might stain the flooring. It has most likely already stained their clothes.

“Report,” he says. He does not ask who they are, but they already know he does not remember them. No one remembers them. They cannot recall a time when they were known.

“The Bunting mission — with Kaine and Yuri — failed,” they reply. “Housemaid pulled alarm. Didn’t shut it off in time. City guard and Overseers closed in fast. They played the music through the speakers.”

Their brothers did not scream when the music started, but silence does not mean they did not feel pain. Kaine’s hands were shaking too much to disable the alarm system, and they had to cover for him as the three of them tried to flee. Yuri–

“Yuri was shot. Carried him away with Kaine but was not fast enough. Died before reaching the rendezvous point.”

He was shot in the chest as he tried to cover Kaine’s escape. They caught him as he fell and hoisted him over the windowsill to Kaine. He knew Yuri was going to die. Yuri knew it too. He clutched at Kaine’s arm and begged to be left behind. He said Kaine was only dragging around a corpse. Kaine told him to shut up.

They helped him pull Yuri in through the window of an abandoned apartment and Kaine tore through all three rooms looking for first aid supplies while they pressed their gloves down hard onto Yuri’s wound. They knew it was too deep, that the bullet had not exited his body, that they would have to pull it out of him and stitch up the hole, that putting pressure on a bullet wound would only do so much- but they could not pull their gloves away. They could not move even when Kaine came back empty-handed and fell to his knees at Yuri’s side. He told him he was sorry, begged him not to go. They did not understand what he meant. They did not want to understand.

Kaine pulled both his and Yuri’s masks off and clung to his hand as he died. Yuri whispered something to him they did not hear, smiling, and brushed a finger over Kaine’s mouth before going still. They watched Kaine close Yuri’s eyes and press his mouth to his forehead with their gloves still bearing down on the hole in Yuri’s chest.

Daud sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose.

“And Kaine?”

Kaine huddled over Yuri’s body until the hounds started barking. His knees buckled when he tried to stand but he did not stop to recover, only pushed himself to his feet again. They steadied him with a glove pressed against his back, and their touch left a hand print of Yuri’s blood on his gear. Kaine said nothing, but the stain drew their gaze even as the two of them clambered back out onto the rooftops.

His eyes seemed misty when he pulled his mask back on.

“Kaine misjudged a jump during the retreat. Fell. Overseer music kept him from transversing. Couldn’t get to him in time to help.”

His hand brushed against theirs as they reached for him, but their fist closed on air as he slipped from their bloodied gloves. This time when the Overseers played their music, Kaine was not silent. He cried out for Yuri. His voice was much louder than the music. The sound of his body hitting the cobblestones below was even louder.

Daud leans over his desk, staring down at it. It is covered with district maps and building schematics, target descriptions and bounties, the Whalers’ duty schedules. He does not appear to be looking at any of those things.

“They knew the risks,” he says, after a pause. “What about the target?”

“Alive,” they respond. “Apologies, sir. It won’t happen again.”

Daud looks up at them but does not speak. His gaze is hard and sharp, and the only thing they can see in his face is annoyance. They have let him down. The weight of his disappointment is as heavy to them as Yuri’s limp body was.

“See that it doesn’t,” he says, pushing himself away from the desk. “You’re dismissed. Get yourself patched up before you do anything else; you’re a mess, and we can’t afford to lose any more men. I’m not even sure how you’re still standing.”

“Yes, sir.” They bow, and now that they are no longer needed, they are simply gone.

**Author's Note:**

> credit & lots of love to my good friend rants saintsrow2 for helping me turn this into something coherent


End file.
